While animal and pet watering devices have enjoyed considerable commercial success, improvements nonetheless remain desirable. While recirculating pet fountains have particularly enjoyed commercial success, they tend to accumulate debris and other detritus which can clog its filter which hi turn can block flow of water to its pump ceasing fountain operation. In addition, some pet fountains have been touted as being non-splashing teaching the undesirability of water splashing during operation and other pet fountains have employed splashing water during operation in effect teaching the desirability of splashing.
What is needed is an improved recirculating pet fountain that addresses one or more of the above issues.